Short Marvel Fics
by lilsocks
Summary: Short Marvel fics form prompts found mostly on Tumblr. Each chapter is a fic and will have a summary at the top along with a link to the prompt.
1. Pug Pug ( Bucky X OC)

Summary: there's a surprise new addition to the tiny household the two share.

prompt: post/155632334297/what-if

* * *

Bucky and I have been living in Romanian for a little over a year now. It was surprising how fast the two of us had settled in the lives of a  
construction worker and a librarian. Though there were problems. I had to sometimes take up hunting down a bounty to make ends meet and Bucky lived in a constant state of paranoia that Hydra would just show up any day to take him back. I hoped that by getting him a puppy it would give him something to take his mind off Hydra and give him this sense of normalcy. Like the little pug pup will remind him that he was no longer a brainwashed soldier of Hydra

" Honey~," I called out the closing the front door the to the apartment we had been shoring for the past five months now," I'm home ."

" In the kitchen .", I hear him call back.

I'm too excited to take off my coat or anything, I also didn't want to let the puppy down because she would ruin the surprise she was supposed to be. So instead I gingerly make my way into the living room which was directly across from the kitchen and was separated by an island. I then stand there with the pug in hands waiting for Bucky to look up from cutting vegetables.

Bucky does look up he does that cute thing when he gets confused and scratches his eyebrows together. Bucky doesn't smile though and this makes a part of my worry. Bucky never smiles much anyway, but I had been wondering on my way here what he would think of the pup. It was a possibility that he wouldn't like her and because he mostly showed only one facial expression it was hard to tell what was going in through his head. Setting down his knife and walking around the kitchen island Bucky's mouth opens a little like he was searching for something to say.

" That's a puppy."

" Yea, " I nod then go on to explain exactly who the pup was," This is one of Tart's daughters. She got knocked up by some wondering casanova, but everyone else thinks it was that stray that hangs out at the park since half a liter looks at him. let me have one ."

He still isn't smiling and I still don't know what was going on through his head. The reaches out his arms as asks me," Can I?"

Smiling I pass the black pug over to him and know that once he holds her he's going to be smitten with her just like I was. Bucky takes the pug and holds It up to his face to examine it. The pug would also like to examine Bucky as she stat to sniff and lick his nose. The sight it adorable

"have you named her?", Bucky asks moving her to lay on his metal arm.

I shake my head," I was going to let you name her since I kind of just sprung this on you ."

The answer was almost automatic as he looks me dead in the eye," Porklette.  
I rias e a brow at the name," Pork-let, like the meat?"

Bucky laughs, finally breaks a smile, and shakes his head at me, " No like brunette, but Porklette. When Steve and I used to live in Brooklyn we had this neighbor who had a pug. It was a fat thing named Porker."

" I get and I like it, but she not going to grow up and be fat. I want to raise her to be healthy…" I then add in a more shyly," I'm also glad you liked her ."

" Did you think I wouldn't ?" Bucky scratches being Porklette's little ear to try and stop her from wiggling around.

" It's just hard to tell what you're thinking with the resting bitch face .", I jokingly defend myself.

"She's so cute, and wiggly, and small. She's just like you so of course I'd love her."

'Smooth', I think to myself

" That's good to hear .," I lean up on my tippy toes to kiss him," Now how about we let Poklette down so that she can explore her new home and make sure she doesn't make a mess anywhere as puppies do."


	2. game shop gossip (Bucky X OC)

Summary: Bucky and his girl enjoy a nice rainy day at the game shop.

prompt: post/171876630790/what-if-you-taught-bucky-how-to-play-video-games

* * *

I loved afternoons like these. Outside was a light spring shower that wasn't supposed to clear up until later tonight. Inside the game shop, things were slow with the only people being here beside me were a few of the regulars testing out their new Magic decks and buck who had just returned from a mission last night. Bucky sat on a stool that was right next to mine so that we were softly touching.

Looking up from my book He's still glued to his Gameboy. I had introduced Bucky to the world of video games a few months back. He wasn't too fond of the newer gen game systems, but old school ones like the Gameboy and NES seemed to be right up his alley. Now Bucky's favorite thing to do to unwind for the stresses and physical toll a mission had on him was to immerse himself in retro open world games. You would think it would be hard to get a hold of such games, but with a girlfriend who worked at a game shop that delt second-hand retro games and accessories I was able to hook him up.

Pokemon Red had been his latest fix. Bucky had been playing it for the past two hours now proudly showing me hat pokemon he caught. He had given a few of them names like 'Steve','Nat' 'Banner' and ' Wanda'.Like said before, I was found of this kind of afternoon in the shop when I got to spend time with Bucky. Bucky was the one person that I never got tired of being around. Never got tired of looking at either. Even now when he was dressed in sweats, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and a baseball cap meant to cover up his bed head while clean-shaven Max was setting not too far away from us still dress in his oxford and bow tie he wears to work as a history teacher at the college, I still though Buck was the more handsome of the two.

Bucky seems to pick up that someone's watching him and he looks up for his game to me who had been smiling goofily at him the whole time I was staring at him.

" What?", He asks beging to smile in the same manner.

I shrug my shoulders,"Nothing. I was just thinking about you."

This peaks Bucky's interest he leans in closer to me so that our foreheads lightly bump together," What were you thinking about me ?"

" Just how much of a nerd you are."

We both share a small laugh then Bucky comes back with " Well you're an even bigger nerd for getting me into this stuff."

" You're both fucking nerds."  
With our moment ruined Bucky and I look across the glass counter so see Max ad Lakin staring at us. Max looks a lot more annoyed the Lakin did and I figured that was because he was still going through that post break up angst.

" Dude it's been like three months. You gotta let her go .", Lakin tells Max giving him a look of pure pity.

" Let go of it ?", Buky looks over at me confused. I haven't told him the latest gossips since he's been gone

" it's been two months a week thank you very much ."

"What haven't you told me?", Bucky asks again.

" Lakin's girlfriend cheated on him …,"I pause just to be extra," with his cousin Jessica."

Bucky's eye goes wide and his mouth opens. Once you get Bucky to relax like he did in the game shop some of his true self-started to show. You wouldn't guess it but the man loved to hear about gossip and drama. He tries to sound Apologetic as he addresses Max" Oh no, that's horrible. How did it happen."

" can I tell him, please.",I pleaded with Max.

Max waved his hand dismissively still in his angst mood, " Go Aahed ."

I then begin to spin the tale of how Max caught his girlfriend of six weeks and his cousin in the act as they literally came out of the closet at their family reunion.


	3. Jealously ( Loki X OC)

Summary: she wanted to prove a point and need a certain mortal dead so what better way than to make Loki jealous by letting the man she needed act as if he owned her?

prompt: post/171490941505/what-if-you-once-went-out-with-another-guy-to

* * *

This was like killing two birds with one stone. I needed this mortal dead and I wanted to make Loki jealous. So, by letting Malcolm show me off to all his rich friends, who were also all criminals like him, provide me the perfect opportunity to do this. I was also hoping that he would introduce me to his boss, a mob leader, but I wasn't holding out hope. Just meeting him would give me a look at how Malom acted around him so that when I made Malcolm into one of my creations it wouldn't arise suspicion.

After a well-placed hand and the excuse that I need some air Maclom lead me to an empty library away from the party. He then promptly lifts me onto one of the tables, pushes up my dress with is sweaty and eager hands, then attacked my neck with his mouth. Malcolm wasn't at all like the trickster. He was too primal. These intimate touches of Malcolm's made long for someone else's.

" Get your hand off her you pig.", An accented voice threatens quite calmly.  
Speak of the devil, well god to be exact. As Malco turned his head to look over his shoulder I lean over a little so that I can see past him. I already knew who it was, but I just never tired of looking at him in Midgardian clothing. This time Loki was dressed in all back. His hair has gotten longer since I last saw him and had a greasy look to. Loki stood there glaring at the two of us.

" who the fuck are you ?", Malcolm's hands leave my thighs as he turns fully face Loki.

I easily slide down for the table and smooth out my evening dress. I feel a small smile stretch across my lisp as Loki's eyes linger on the mortal before moving over to me. That intense glare he has sends shivers down my spine of both good and bad origins

Loki ignores Malcolm's demand and begins to stalk toward us in confident strides with of hands clenched into fists to conceal his rage. I take a step to the side away from Maclom so that Loki could address me directly when he stops only a few feet away for us," So when did you decide to spread your legs for some simpleton?"

" when did you decided to care?"

Loki points to me and takes a step closer," Because you have no right to .'  
Oh?", I raise a brow keeping calm even when faced with such anger," as I recall from our previous encounter you see me as the as the same as this simpleton."

" Hey," Malcolm steps between me and the Norse god pulling the alpha male role of the knight in shining armor. It was one of the reasons why choose Malcolm as his type infuriated Loki," Don't ignore me when I talk to your fuck."

Mabey Malcolm wasn't such a good choice. There was a chance that Loki could work out why was letting such a man mount me on the library table. Tall, muscular, and blond wasn't my type. I also didn't like the way that he thought cussing made himself seem more threating. Not only did this trait irk me but it did the same to Loki as well. The trickster cloud easy sees that I wasn't really into Malcolm, but hoped the jealousy cloud that marvelous mind of his.

My worries are put at ease when Malcolm makes to grab Loki. The trickster is faster though and has one the daggers that he has hidden on his persons held to Malcolm's throat before he can touch him,"Do not interrupt up ."

Macom seems to calm down, but really he's fuming on the inside. He was thinking in that closed mind of his ' how dare a guy half my size to threaten me'. I can see that Malcolm wanted to attack the man right there, but because of his high-class upbringing, he wouldn't act on the urge just yet.

" Are you really threatening me with a fucking knife?", The question was sarcastic and mean to distract Loki as Malcolm reached for the small pistol that was hidden in the waistband of his slacks," You think that can hurt me that?"

" Not this one."

Swiftly Loki pulls out another hidden dagger with his free hand and plunged it into Malcolm's chest just right of the sternum where his heart was. As the dying man looks back and forth between Loki and I we both wear an expression of satisfaction. Everything was gone as planned for me and Loki got to rid what he perceived as a threat out of jealousy and was pleasing to see Malcolm standing there gaping a fish out of the water after having to put up with him

Because the library was on the ground floor Malcolm didn't make enough noise to warren suspicion for the other guests when dropped to the ground after Loki pulled his dagger free from him Malcolm's chest wouldn't have fallen anymore perfectly, back first on the carpet. This way the blood wouldn't seep into the carper at fast as it would have if he had fallen on his stomach of on is side.

"You look pleased .", Loki notes on my mood.

Looking away from Malcolm's body I see that Loki has hidden his daggers away already. He doesn't look satisfied anymore. Instead, he's back to being angry, really he wasn't angry though. Loki was just jealous and had not realized this yet. Loki steps around the body of Malcolm so that he can stand before more much closer now that Malcolm was out of the way.I had to say I missed this proximity. I missed the smell of metal and old books the tried to cover up the Asgardian equivalent of cologne. I missed the cool feel of his skin. I longed to hear that silver tongue of his that was not only useful for endless hours of conversation. I instinctively want to reach out to him, but tell myself not yet.

"I am," I nod," everything went smoothly "

Loki brows crinkle together as he realizes what this all was," You planned this?"

I slip past the trickster and crouch down to get a closer look at the stab wound Malcolm has. As I do I explain the Loki," Yes. You see I need this mortal dead so that could use him to get closer to his boss, who has something a mortal shouldn't have by the way, and I wanted to prove a point you by making you jealous ."

"I was not jealous .", Loki dienes trying to laugh the thing off like was foolish.

Seeing that the wound was clean, which I had expected no less from someone as skilled with a knife as Loki, I stand back up and motion to the body, " Then why kill him ?"

" why does a hose swat a fly with its tail?", he bites back. Ah, how I did love that quick wit of his," And if you wanted the mortal dead why not do it yourself. I know you're more than cable ."

I roll my eyes," This conversation has only just begun trickster and it has already gotten repeatable. It seems in my absence that quick wit of yours has become rather dull."

Suddenly I'm being pushed back against the edge of the table by an angry Norse god. Though Loki isn't as strong as his brother Thor he certainly is quicker. In our new arraignment, Loki seems much taller than me practically towering over me now. He gives off this area of power that only a god can emit and I feel lucky that have the inside knowledge that Loki would never intentionally hurt me.

" What makes you believe that I am jealous? What has warranted you to assume that I cared what vermin you choose to lay with?", Loki leans in closer, so close that if I were to choose to move even the slightest out lips would touch," why do you still hold on to the hope that I care anything for you ?"

I do not move nor break eye contact with the god as I speak triumphantly with a smile," Tell me then,trickster, If you don't care for me then did why did you know I would be here, with that mortal, tonight or why bother coming to Midgard in disguise if you think so lowly of me ?"

Lok's lips move as if he was trying to form some witty retort," ….so what if I were to say that was jealous then ?"

This time I don't stop myself or reaching out and lightly running my fingers along his silk tie," Then I would say that is on the road to redemption trickster ."


	4. Morning Coffee ( Bucky X OC)

Summary: Bucky's never late for his morning coffee. no matter what

prompt: post/170765906322/what-if

* * *

7:47 AM

I tried not to look at the clock hanging above the grinder too much as it was the middle of morning rush and looking at the clock tick closer and closer to 8 AM only made me worry more. Bucky has never been late before. Every morning whenever he was home and before 8 AM Bucky would come into our quaint, on the corner coffee shop, and order the same thing; a black coffee and whatever breakfast muffin we had baked that day. At this point, it was a like a routine for us. One that just didn't make the day feel rigid if it wasn't done.

I pass a vanilla latte and a caramel macchiato across the counter and wish the women that took them that she have a good morning with a fake smile.I then mentally scold myself for assuming that worst has happened to Bucky. He was a part of the Avengers now so the possibility of him getting hurt or worse was there in the back of my mind like this looming thing that never quite went away and if I gave any imagination would make me feel weak and woozy.

7:52 AM

Not wanting to make myself feel that way during our busy hours I take the next order and get t work on it straight away. I repeat to myself that Bucky still has time. The order was a simple mocha cappuccino so I went ahead and began to make Bucky's order as well trying to make myself feel optimistic.  
I get done with bucky's coffee first as it was more simple and set it on the side then finish the order. I have to give back 36 cents to the man who paid for it. I let Mike take the next order so that I can get the last banana nut muffin out of the display case and put it in a paper bag. As I set the bag with the coffee I tell myself that I' m not going to look at the clock, but do it anyway.

7:56 AM

A loud crash draws my attention away from the clock and outside the shop. In the middle of the street rocks, a rolled over honda looking pretty beat up. Not far from the vehicle was a large, beefy man that looked like he was made out of chrome laying spread eagle on the assault. Just like me, everyone in the shop gawed at the scene just outside. You would think that after getting attacked by aliens the with the whole appearance of inumans we wouldn't be shocked by these kinds of things.

Then here comes Buck jogging into he the shop fully decked out in his black combat gear with an assault rifle at his side. The smile he gives me while he makes his way past the still shell-shocked customer makes my stomach feel much lighter. Now as for the realization of what he was doing dawns on me, that makes my heart melt. Even when he was taking down criminals he wasn't going to, miss getting his morning coffee just so he could see me.

" Morning doll .", Bucky leans over the counter to kiss me. He smells like dirt and sweat but the kiss is sweet and welcomed.

" You were almost late .", I tell him once we break apart then turn around to grab his order.

" Were you worried?", I can hear the teasing tone in his voice along with the sound of him dig out crinkled bills from a pocket.

"Nah, " I lie handing over the coffee and paper bag," Just thought that you might finally be sleeping in and not getting up at the crack of dawn to work out ."

" I gotta stay in shape somehow.", He shrugs sliding exact change across the counter.

" You know eating muffins every morning isn't helping that,"I smirk leaning against the counter with the purpose of origin for another kiss.

" Seriously Barnes", a voice coming from the comm in his ear interprets our bather," You let Hulk go on a rampage just so you could see our girlfriend?"

"Welp, guess that's my cue to go. I'll see you after your classes."

" Better not be almost late the that either !", I yell at him as he runs back to the shop.


	5. Surprise (Loki X OC)

Summary: Loki had a surprise in store for a mortal who had all but given up on Valentines day

Prompt: post/170885004179/what-if

* * *

I think I gave up on Valentine's day a few years back when I was stood up, again. I think I may have given up on romance and love altogether since the 14th of February, I try to stay away for anything relating the Hallmark holiday. This meant that I barely checked my phone and stayed couped up in my office for most of the day. When I headed home I kept my head down and traveled quickly.

I had the evening planned out. Cry a little for feeling so lonely, get over it, order takeout, and work on the drafts I took home with me. I'd then decided that being married to my work as an editor was better than going through one bad relationship after the other and move on with my life.

Closing my front door behind me I set down my bag down and take off my heels boots. At least the weather today wasn't all happy and lovey-dovey like everything else. It was cold and raining. The kind of weather that I liked occasionally. It was perfect stay inside and set by a window weather. waking up to the sound of rain falling on my roof had probably been the best part of my day.  
"Oh, your home. wonderful."

I jump at the smooth accented voice that I knew well enough belonged to the Norse god of mischief himself and turn to see him standing in the living room wiping his hands with a towel. He looked as godly good looking as ever dressed more casually than normal in dark slacks and a button-down oxford with the sleeves rolled up and just the right number of button undone to showcasing his pale skin. Though he was a nice sight that didn't mean it was nice to see him. Well, it was a nice suppose but I was still confused and angry.

" Jesus Loki! I thought we talk about this ."

Loiki just laughs, a light chuckle that makes even me want to smile," My apologies, but I need to surprise and by altering you …. "

" Ok and I'm guessing you didn't alert anyone else either .", I raise a bro taking off my heavy jacket and aging it out on the coat rack.

Loki holds his wrist to show me the vibranium bracelet that was imbued with Stark technology. It was basically a sleeker version of a monitor bracelet the Avengers had made him where after being exiled to earth after the whole New York disaster causes.

" They actually know where I am right now. I had to tell them since I need their help ."

I venture further into my own house so that I can stand in front of t the dark-haired god and eye him suspiciously," Help with what ?"

Loki offers me his hand,"Come, let me show you ."

I take his hand and let myself be lead pass the living room and into the kitchen where a romantic dinner had been laid out with candles, flowers, and everything. Still holding his hand I lean against the god's side smiling and feeling giddy. Everything lovey-dovey about Valentine's day didn't make me feel so lonely anymore. There was something that didn't make sense to me though.

" Chinese ?"

" I was advised that Italian would be more suitable for the occasion, but know that you favored Chinese more."

" I do, but I just taught you how to make a grilled cheese."

" And ?," He looks down at me with that devilish smirk that only a trickster god could have," I never admitted that I cooked this feast. I just made it appear more romantic for the occasion ."

" And romantic it is, very romantic in fact. Thank you, Loki."I tell him then have to stand on my tippy toes so that I kiss him on the cheek.

I feel Loki's cheek stretch under my lips as he smiled and tighten his hand around mine.

" I'm very glad you liked it. I was afraid you wouldn't after you bad past with this holiday ."

" You've restored my faith in the holiday tough, but you know this is a thing couple does right? You know people romantic and intimately involved in one another?"

I felt so proud that I could make a god blush. Loki cleared his throat and rocks himself on his heels while still holding my hand,"Yes, well I wanted to do something nice for you since you have helped me settle into Midgardian life."

Someday ., I hoped soon, Loki would actually say he liked me more than just a friend.

" Then how about we eat and just stop staring at the food ?"

" I thought you would never ask. I'm famished ."

" Saaaame."

Actions


End file.
